Semper fi
by isacullen-timeguardian
Summary: Si a tu equipo le prohíben hablar de un caso con tu propio jefe, qué harías? Basado en el lema de los marines, Semper fi, no muy buen summary pero la historia está mejor, entren!


Este es mi primer fic de NCIS, así que no sean muy duros conmigo...

Fue simplemente algo que salió de mi cabeza mientras pensaba en la inmortalidad del pingüino xD

hope you enjoy!

* * *

Era tarde, y todos estaban cansados, y la Directora Shepard la que más. Miró fijamente al equipo que tenía delante de ella. Era el mejor equipo de todo el NCIS, y ella era la primera en reconocerlo, pero... De ahí a desobedecer una orden directa... se giró cansadamente hacia un guardia de seguridad.

- ¿Puedes asegurarte de que están incomunicados por un rato? Tengo que hablar con cada uno de ellos a solas.

- Las salas de interrogatorios están vacías, ¿debería ponerles allí?

- Sí, está bien. No se morirán por un rato en el lugar del sospechoso en vez del de poli – Gibbs sonrió -

Nadie se movió en su puesto, apenas cuando el guardia hizo un gesto para que le siguieran. Nadie habló. El caso había sido uno particularmente emotivo para Gibbs, aunque nadie estuviera seguro de por qué, y la Directora les había prohibido contarle nada sin su permiso. Gibbs había estado muy enfadado hasta que descubrió que en realidad no le estaban ocultando nada, a pesar de las advertencias y órdenes de la Directora. No sabía por qué lo habían hecho, pero se lo agradecía en el alma, y sentía tanta curiosidad por su comportamiento como ella. Entraron en la sala contigua a la cual estaba Ducky, quien permanecía quieto, erguido en la silla como un marine a la espera de órdenes. Se miraron, y ella suspiró.

- No voy a lamentar los resultados de este caso, Gibbs, pero desobedecer una orden directa tiene sus consecuencias.

- Lo sé.

- ¿No vas a defenderles?

- No tengo la más remota idea de qué pasa por sus cabezas cuando deciden desobedecerme, así que imagínate lo que sé de cuando te desobedecen a ti.

- Escuchemos sus testimonios. Tengo que preguntarles por qué, quién de ellos tomó la iniciativa, y si sabían lo que podría conllevar. Luego podré decidir si debo o no echarles del NCIS.

- ¿Echarles, Jen?

- Desobedecer una orden directa es serio, Gibbs. Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo. Ven conmigo. Te llevaré a otra sala aislada para que pienses o tomes café o lo que quieras mientras yo me ocupo de esto. Luego te enseñaré los vídeos.

Él se encogió de hombros y se dejó acompañar tranquilamente hasta otra sala de interrogatorios. Esperar no era lo suyo, pero tenía cierta curiosidad por el asunto...

- Bueno, Dr. Mallard, supongo que podemos ahorrarnos los preliminares... - él no se movió mientras la Directora tomaba asiento enfrente de él – No me gustaría tener que despedirle, así que por favor dígame que tenía una buena razón para desobedecerme.

- Sí, señora. Tenía que ayudar a mi equipo a solucionar este caso. Tenía que obedecer a aquel que tuviera el mando del caso, y ese era el agente Gibbs.

- No, Dr. Mallard, esa era yo.

- Regla nº 15: trabaja siempre en el equipo; regla nº 38, tu caso, tú lo diriges. Este caso fue asignado al Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs y su equipo – Jen tenía que admitir que estaba perpleja. ¿Incluso sus reglas estaban diseñadas para favorecerle? -

- ¿Quién ideó el plan de desobedecerme?

- Yo lo hice, señora.

- Bueno... Está bien. Entonces, ¿sabía las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho?

- Las sabía, señora

- ¿Y entonces, por qué...?

_ - Semper fi_, señora.

Ella asintió, un poco perdida y vencida. Se levantó.

- Luego volveré.

- Sí, señora.

Se dirigió a la sala donde había dejado a Tony, y se sentó. Él, sentado en la misma posición que el forense, tampoco vaciló.

- Bueno, Dinozzo, empiece por contarme de dónde salió la fantástica idea de desobedecer a una orden directa.

- Yo la ideé, señora – frunció el ceño y comprendió la táctica. Todos iban a decir lo mismo -

- ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?

- Tenía que obedecer a mi superior, señora.

- No, Dinozzo, tenías que obedecerme a mí.

- No, señora. Tenía que ayudar a mi equipo a solucionar este caso. Tenía que obedecer a aquel que tuviera el mando del caso, y ese era el agente Gibbs.

- Me parece que las instrucciones que se os dieron eran claras, teníais que excluir al agente Gibbs de la investigación.

- Regla nº 15: trabaja siempre en el equipo; regla nº 38, tu caso, tú lo diriges. Este caso fue asignado al Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs y su equipo, señora – ella asintió y anotó brevemente la repetición en un papel -

- Entonces sabías que te puedo echar del NCIS por esto, ¿no?

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Y no te preocupó la idea?

- No, señora. _Semper fi _.

- Está bien. Volveré luego.

No tenía mucho sentido, pero hizo desfilar a todo el grupo. Ziva dijo lo mismo, y McGee dijo lo mismo, y el asistente del forense, Palmer, también dijo lo mismo. Sólo hubo una diferencia, y fue la de la forense Abby:

- Señora...

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir, Abby?

- Sí, señora.

- Adelante, dime.

- He citado la regla 15 y la 38... Tengo otro par que podría citar ahora, señora.

- Oigámoslas.

- Regla nº 11: cuando el trabajo está terminado, déjalo; regla nº 16: es mejor aspirar al perdón, que pedir permiso... Regla nº 51: a veces... a veces te equivocas.

- ¿Intuyo que esa última va por mí? - pero Abby no respondió. La Directora suspiró y se levantó en silencio – Volveré luego, Abby.

- Sí, señora.

Se levantó y fue donde había dejado a Gibbs, quien tomaba café como si le fuera la vida en ello. Llevaba ya dos vasos. La miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Me vas a tener aquí mucho más tiempo, Jen?

- ¿Nervioso?

- Más que nervioso, irritado. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí sentado. Regla nº 11: cuando el trabajo está terminado, déjalo.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Me han repetido tantas veces tus reglas que resulta que me las sé.

- ¿Qué?

- Te voy a enseñar el interrogatorio de Abby, que es la suma de todos los anteriores y algo de la propia cosecha. Les has enseñado bien, Gibbs, tenían preparado ya el interrogatorio de antemano.

- Regla nº 1: nunca dejes a los sospechosos juntos. La conocen, y se han anticipado.

- Me consta. Mira.

En la pantalla apareció la sala donde estaba Abby, entró Jen, se sentó, y dijo:

- Está bien, Abby, cuéntame cómo es que se os ocurrió desobedecerme. ¿Quién tuvo la idea?

- La idea fue mía, Directora, tenía que ayudar a mi equipo a solucionar el caso, tenía que obedecer a mi superior, es decir, el agente Gibbs.

- Pero mis instrucciones eran claras, no debíais informar del caso al agente Gibbs, Abby.

- Regla nº 15: trabaja siempre en el equipo; regla nº 38, tu caso, tú lo diriges. Este caso fue asignado al Agente Especial Leroy Jethro Gibbs y su equipo, señora – la Directora suspiró y la miró a los ojos -

- ¿Sabía que puedo expulsarte del NCIS por esto, Abby?

- Sí, señora.

- ¿No te importó?

- Para ser sincera, señora, sí, me preocupa. No quiero dejar este lugar, me encanta trabajar aquí con Gibbs y los demás. Pero hay ciertas prioridades que son importantes.

- ¿Como cuáles?

_ - Semper fi_, señora. Semper fi. Eso es algo que aprendí de él, y que no puedo dejar de lado. Es importante confiar en tu equipo, pero también es vital serle fiel.

- Sí, comprendo...

- Señora...

- ¿Tienes algo más que decir, Abby?

- Sí, señora.

- Adelante, dime.

- He citado la regla 15 y la 38... Tengo otro par que podría citar ahora, señora.

- Oigámoslas.

- Regla nº 11: cuando el trabajo está terminado, déjalo; regla nº 16: es mejor aspirar al perdón, que pedir permiso... Regla nº 51: a veces... a veces te equivocas.

- ¿Intuyo que esa última va por mí? - pero Abby no respondió. La Directora suspiró y se levantó en silencio – Volveré luego, Abby.

- Sí, señora.

El vídeo finalizó, y a Jen no le sorprendió ver a Gibbs mirar su café con aire ensismismado. Se cerraba mucho cuando las emociones le traicionaban. Esperó pacientemente hasta que él mismo levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

- Pues ahí lo tienes. Con insignificantes variantes, ese ha sido el testimonio de todos ellos. Incluso el Dr. Mallard, quien pensé que podría tener algo más de juicio, se ha puesto de parte del complot. Así pues, ya que tú eres su equipo, decide quién ha sido el que ha decidido eso.

- No tengo idea, Jen. Pudo haber sido cualquiera. Quizá Abby, es muy impulsiva, o Tony y Ziva, que son los más afectados por la orden que les diste, o tal vez Ducky, quien es el mejor capacitado para inventar un argumento así... Pudieron ser todos a la vez.

- Eso no me ayuda en nada.

- Crees que se han puesto de acuerdo, ¿no?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Regla nº 8, Jen: nunca des nada por sentado. ¿Qué tal si a todos se les ocurrió lo mismo?

- Eso es imposible, nadie tiene tanta compenetración.

- Preguntándoselo no vas a conseguir nada... ¿Por qué no pruebas a juntarles y ver qué dicen entre ellos?

- Regla nº 1: nunca dejes a los sospechosos juntos

- Pero ya les has interrogado y no has sacado nada, ¿no? Yo probaría a preguntarles a todos a la vez.

- Por esta vez te haré caso, Gibbs. Ven conmigo.

Tras reunir a todos en el laboratorio de Abby, les miró detenidamente. No hablaban entre ellos, cada uno pensaba en sus cosas hasta que ella habló.

- Está bien, por favor, ¿me puede decir alguien quién ha sido el que ha arreglado este plan?

- Yo – contestaron todos a la vez. Al oírse, pegaron un brinco y se miraron entre sí -

- ¿Qué? Chicos, yo fui el primero en desobedecer – exclamó Tony -

- ¡Ni hablar, Tony, _yo_ fui la primera! - discutió Ziva -

- En teoría, fui yo quien desobedeció el primero, chicos... Porque yo fui quien informó a Gibbs de que no teníamos permitido...

- ¡Calla, McGee! Eso no es posible. Yo fui la primera, porque yo lo sabía antes que tú, y aún así le dí los resultados del test de ADN...

- Abby, esos resultados no fueron el primer dato, fui yo quien le empezó a contar cosas de forma indebida...

- No, Dr. Mallard, fui yo. ¿Recuerda quién le dio el informe cuando entró en autopsias?

- Esperad... - todos estaban ya discutiendo, y Abby se interpuso - ¿Queréis decir que a vosotros también se os ocurrió una forma de evadir la orden de la Directora?

- ¿A todos a la vez? - McGee frunció el ceño -

- ¿Cuál fue la tuya, Abby? - preguntó Ziva. Ella se encogió de hombros -

- Me basé en las reglas 15 y 38, pero sobre todo, semper fi. No es nada del otro mundo.

- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó el resto del equipo a la vez -

- A todos se os ha ocurrido lo mismo – admitió Jen – Incluso lo de semper fi.

- ¡Imposible, nadie tiene tanta comprenetración! - volvieron a exclamar a la vez, en esta ocasión atónitos -

- Está bien, si lo planeasteis separados, esto no habría ocurrido. La única posibilidad es que lo hicierais juntos, así que... ¿Quién fue?

- ¡Yo, señora! - exclamaron todos. Gibbs se alejó un poco. Tantas muestras de afecto a la vez le abrumaban. Pero Abby le vió alejarse, y no se atrevió a irse muy lejos -

- Escuche, Directora, es posible que todos idearamos lo mismo por separado – soltó de pronto la forense – Todos llevamos bastante tiempo trabajando juntos, en especial con Gibbs... Ya le conoce, no es de muchas palabras, así que es normal que se nos queden grabadas aquellas que más repite... Es normal que nos acordemos de sus reglas, ¿no? Las reglas son algo que hay que conocer siempre... Sean las que sean. Y lo de semper fi... - se ruborizó – Es obvio, ¿no? También es algo muy característico de él, un marine. Supongo que en el fondo la solución a la que hemos llegado todos sea simplemente la más fácil. Todos queremos a Gibbs. Nadie quiere que se enfade. Todos pensamos mucho hasta que se nos ocurre que hay una solución. Todos la usamos, y todo sale bien. Ahora le toca a usted decir: "Regla nº 51: a veces te equivocas" Porque esta vez, si no hubieramos hablado con Gibbs, todo habría sido un desastre, y usted sería la persona culpable del monumental enfado de Gibbs, así que se puede decir que le hemos hecho un favor, ¿no?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, atónitos, y después, Tony empezó a aplaudir, y rápidamente fue seguido por todos los demás. La directora, finalmente, se sumó también.

- Vale, vale... ¡Regla 51, a veces te equivocas! - y se auto-golpeó en la cabeza con humor. Todos aplaudieron aún más - ¡Estarás contento! - le espetó a Gibbs. Él se encogió de hombros -

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo el mejor equipo del mundo... Es lo mínimo que podía esperar, ¿no crees? - ellos sonrieron y él devolvió la sonrisa a todos, con cierta timidez. No estaba acostumbrado a declarar afecto, no de esta manera. Abby adelantó una mano, y Jen fue la primera en poner la suya también. Él fue el último -

- ¿Equipo? - preguntó Abby -

Al grito de "¡Sí!", todos levantaron las manos. Empezaron a irse, cada uno a su casa, y finalmente sólo quedaron Gibbs y la hiperactiva forense. Se miraron en silencio largo rato.

- ¿Sabes, Gibbs?

- ¿Sí?

- Regla Nº 10... A veces deberías pensar en ella. Te ahorraría este tipo de problemas, ¿no crees?

- Lo sé, Abbs. Lo siento. No quería meteros en líos, pero tampoco esperaba que...

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Somos un equipo! Tenemos que apoyarnos unos a otros...

- Me he comportado como un tonto en este caso, Abbs, en realidad no merezco que me apoyéis en nada.

- Pero resulta que quienes menos lo merecen, suelen ser quienes más lo necesitan, Gibbs. Recuérdalo, si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo. Siempre estaremos ahí para ti... igual que tú siempre estás ahí para nosotros, ¿no?

- Gracias, Abbs – se acercó para besar su mejilla, sintiendo como sus palabras calentaban su alma poco a poco – Te quiero, a ti y a todos esos locos. Puedes decírselo si quieres.

- Puedes decírselo tú mismo, y te aseguro que les hará más ilusión – murmuró, abrazándose al marine. Él la dejó hacer – Ellos te quieren mucho, ya lo sabes. Se quejan de tu temperamento, pero te adoran tal y como eres. Cada vez que no pegas a Dinozzo, viene a preguntarme qué te pasa, se preocupa muchísimo, a su manera. Ziva siempre está fisgoneando detrás de ti si ve que estás muy callado, McGee intenta sobornarme para que le ayude a acceder a tu ordenador y averiguar si has dejado algo que les ayude a comprenderte allí... Ducky no deja de hablarme sobre eventos que podrían ser lo que te molesta, y hasta Palmer se da cuenta. Me rompe el corazón, Gibbs, verte solo mientras lo pasas mal.

- Nunca me habías dicho nada.

- Porque sólo sirve para que te cierres más sobre ti mismo. No voy a decirte nada, tampoco, Gibbs, pero quería que supieras cómo nos sentimos los demás. Siempre eres tan bueno con todos, a pesar de tu carácter severo – a Gibbs no le hacía falta mirarla para saber que estaba a punto de llorar – Y nunca nos dejas demostrarte que nosotros también podemos ser buenos contigo.

- Abbs.

- Está bien, está bien. No queremos que cambies, Gibbs. Sólo queremos que sigas siendo siempre así... pero que sepas que lo sabemos, que sabemos cuándo estás mal. Que puedes contar con nosotros para cualquier cosa, aunque no tenga que ver con el trabajo, ¿vale?

- Gracias, Abby.

Después de unos minutos, él se apartó lo suficiente como para besar su mejilla, y ella sonrió. Luego, él se fue, y ella se quedó quieta hasta oír la puerta del ascensor. Tras la esquina no visible para Gibbs, todo el equipo sonrió. Se fundieron en un abrazo de grupo, hasta que se oyó:

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Tony? - inquirió Ziva -

- ¡Jefe! - exclamó, sorprendido -

- ¿En serio creíais que no os había visto?

- Pues sí, por una vez pensamos que no te habías dado cuenta, Jethro – afirmó Ducky. Su amigo sonrió, y dejó los ojos en blanco -

- Panda de locos. En serio, un día no sé qué haré con vosotros.

- Nos quieres mucho como para despedirnos a todos, ¿verdad? - inquirió Abby -

- Sí. Ahora en serio. Vale. Supongo que tengo que decirlo o no me dejaréis salir de aquí... Bueno, gracias por lo de... Antes – murmuró. Todos le miraron con espectación, y, a duras penas, entre avergonzado y exasperado, se las arregló para soltar – Os quiero mucho a todos, y estoy feliz de que me apreciéis también.

- ¡Caramba, jefe! Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta... - tony recibió tres collejas a la vez, de Ziva, de McGee, y de Abby. Se encogió sobre sí mismo, y Gibbs sonrió - ¡Me refería a lo de que le apreciamos! Siempre parece que piensas que estamos en contra tuya o algo así... Nada más...

- Tony, cállate – le cortó Ziva – Lo que queremos decir es que gracias, Gibbs. Tú has sido el que nos ha enseñado a trabajar siempre juntos, y nos has convertido en tu equipo. Es gracias a ti que ahora somos un grupo unido – él asintió levemente, y Ducky sonrió. Se adelantó un poco -

- Caballeros, señoritas, creo que es el momento idóneo para un último abrazo de grupo... Sí, Jethro, tú también... Y después nos vamos a casa. Tengo que asegurarme de que mi madre no se va a dar un paseo sin mí, ya saben...

Todos rieron, o al menos sonrieron, y se volvieron a juntar, arrastrando a su jefe antes de que consiguiera escaparse.

- ¡McGee, ahora! - oyeron gritar entonces a Abby -

Un flash les sorprendió, y miraron a McGee y a Abby, chocar las palmas. La impresora de la forense se puso en funionamiento, y ella recortó el papel, entregando a cada uno un pequeño cuadrado del tamaño de dos fotografías de carné unidas, en la que salían todos desde arriba.

- La idea fue de Abby, programar la cámara para que tomara una foto cuando yo apretara este interruptor – explicó él, enseñando un diminuto disposivito que escondía bajo su reloj -

Todos miraron su foto. Salían muy bien, todos tenían los ojos abiertos y se reían. Hasta Gibbs. Cada uno la guardó en donde sabía que podría encontrarla más tarde, y entonces sí que se separaron.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Gibbs, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre su cama. Reposó el objeto que tenía en su mano junto a su cama, en la mesilla, y lo miró con cariño. Era un marco de madera, que él mismo acababa de hacer, y dentro estaba enmarcada la foto que se acababan de tomar. Había quedado perfecto. Sonrió, se giró hacia el marco, apagó la luz de la mesilla, y se quedó profundamente dormido. Esa noche, bajo la mirada feliz de todo su grupo y él mismo, no soñó con nada. Durmió pacíficamente hasta que, de pronto, demasiado pronto, su teléfono sonó y al contestar, Dinozzo le saludó contándole una miríada de detalles de un nuevo caso. Sonrió. Y así debía ser, era su equipo, le conocían... Y no les decepcionó, regresó a su estado natural de Gibbs el mandón, como sabía que le llamaban a veces cuando creían que no les oía. ¿Por qué...?

Porque él, con su equipo:_Semper fi._

* * *

Así que hasta ahí la cosa...

=)

Reviews?

Déjenme saber si les gustó!

isacullen-timeguardian


End file.
